parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
FernGully: The Last Rainforest (Davidchannel's Version)
Davidchannel's movie-spoofs of 20th Century Fox's 1992 animated film Ferngully: The Last Rainforest. Cast *Crysta - Teodora (Legend Quest) *Zak Young - Leo San Juan (Legend Quest) *Pips - Aladdin *Batty Koda - Balto *Hexxus - Red (All Dogs Go To Heaven 2) *Magi Lune - Elsa (Frozen) *Root - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *Stumb - Tantor (Tarzan) *Knotty - Janja (The Lion Guard) *Bark - Young Tod and the Fox and the Hound) *Goanna - Kaa (The Jungle Book) *Ock and Rock - E.B. and Yan (Ying Yang Yo!) *Elder 3 (Crysta's Father) - Stoick the Vast (How to Train your Dragon) *Tony and Ralph - Tulio and Miguel (The Road to El Dorado) *Fairies - Various Humans and Characters in Movies *Animals - Various Animals in Movies Scenes Index: # FernGully: The Last Rainforest (Davidchannel's Version) Part 1 - Elsa's Secrets # FernGully: The Last Rainforest (Davidchannel's Version) Part 2 - Life is a Magic Thing # FernGully: The Last Rainforest (Davidchannel's Version) Part 3 - Above the Canopy # FernGully: The Last Rainforest (Davidchannel's Version) Part 4 - The Web of Life # FernGully: The Last Rainforest (Davidchannel's Version) Part 5 - Balto # FernGully: The Last Rainforest (Davidchannel's Version) Part 6 - Balto Rap # FernGully: The Last Rainforest (Davidchannel's Version) Part 8 - Fairy Size # FernGully: The Last Rainforest (Davidchannel's Version) Part 9 - If I'm Gonna Eat Somebody # FernGully: The Last Rainforest (Davidchannel's Version) Part 10 - Kaa # FernGully: The Last Rainforest (Davidchannel's Version) Part 11 - Taking Over # FernGully: The Last Rainforest (Davidchannel's Version) Part 12 - Toxic Love # FernGully: The Last Rainforest (Davidchannel's Version) Part 13 - Communicating # FernGully: The Last Rainforest (Davidchannel's Version) Part 14 - A Characters in FernGully # FernGully: The Last Rainforest (Davidchannel's Version) Part 15 - Land of 1000 Dances # FernGully: The Last Rainforest (Davidchannel's Version) Part 16 - A Dream Worth Keeping # FernGully: The Last Rainforest (Davidchannel's Version) Part 17 - An Unnatural Force # FernGully: The Last Rainforest (Davidchannel's Version) Part 18 - The Powers of Nature # FernGully: The Last Rainforest (Davidchannel's Version) Part 19 - Red Attacks # FernGully: The Last Rainforest (Davidchannel's Version) Part 20 - Stopping the Leveler # FernGully: The Last Rainforest (Davidchannel's Version) Part 21 - Going Back and New Life # FernGully: The Last Rainforest (Davidchannel's Version) Part 22 - End Credits Movie Used: *FernGully: The Last Rainforest (1992) Clips of Movies/TV Shows Used: *Legend Quest (2017) *Aladdin (1992) *Aladdin II: The Return of Jafar *Aladdin III: The King of Thieves *Aladdin (TV Series) *Balto (1995) *Balto 2: Wolf Quest *Balto 3: Wings of Change *All Dogs Go To Heaven 2 (1996) *Frozen *Frozen Fever *The Jungle Book (1967) *The Jungle Book 2 *The Jungle Book: Rhythm Groove *Jungle Cubs: Born to be Wild (Cutscenes) *Tarzan (1999) *The Legend of Tarzan *Tarzan & Jane *The Lion Guard *The Fox and the Hound (1981) *The Fox and the Hound 2 *Hop *Yin Yang Yo! *Dreamworks' Dragons *The Road to El Dorado (2000) Gallery: Teodora-0.png|Teodora Villavicencio as Crystal Leo San Juan.png|Leo San Juan as Zak Young Aladdin in Disney's Math Quest With Aladdin.jpg|Aladdin (Animated) as Pips 20110209103622!Balto1 1.jpg|Balto the Wolf Dog as Batty Koda NEWRedCat.png|Red as Hexxus Profile - Elsa.jpg|Elsa as Magi Lune Bagheera the Black Panther.jpg|Bagheera the Panther (Animated) as Root Tantor.jpg|Tantor the Elephant as Stumb Janja.png|Janja the Hyena as Knotty Tod.png|Young Tod as Bark Profile - Kaa.jpg|Kaa the python (Animated) as Goanna E.B..jpg|E.B. Yang grab his yangerang 1.png|and Yang as Ock and Rock Stoick in How to Train Your Dragon 2.jpg|Stoick the Vast as Elder 3 (Crysta's Father) Tulio and miguel largest-4388.jpg|Tulio and Miguel as Tony and Ralph See Also *FernGully 2: The Magical Rescue (Davidchannel's Version) (Sequel) Category:Davidchannel Category:Ferngully Movies Category:FernGully: The Last Rainforest Movie Spoofs Category:Ferngully: The Last Rainforest Movie Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Davidchannel 20th Century Fox movies Category:Davidchannel Princesses Collection Category:Walt Disney Pictures